


The third kid

by Midknite



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, JuHaku, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Judar is new to a building and he can't help to notice the father that lives with his twins downstairs.





	1. Chapter 1

Judar placed the last box on the floor and put his hands to work. There was just so much to do, install shelves, unpack his stuff, place it on the shelves, repeat.

 

The walls of his new apartment weren’t the thickest and the place was not the quietest. It was a family complex, so a ton of kids, a ton of pets, a ton of noise. The rent was cheap so Judar wasn’t going to complain.

 

He found himself being a recluse in his new apartment, working on his recent computer setup. Being an app programmer felt like being a magician sometimes, he had full control of orders and the programs obeyed. Simple, quick and a gold mine.

 

All his money, however, was spent on the beauties he was currently placing on the shelves, lots of figurines, comic books, games and all kind of random fantasy curiosities. He placed large prints of his favorite characters on the walls, Minecraft torch shaped lamps and sword replicas of Legend of Zelda. He sighed, satisfied in how his house was becoming his dream man cave.

 

“It’s looking lit, right, Ill Ilah?”

 

His tarantula rested peacefully on her favorite branch, in the terrarium he set in the living room.

 

It was afternoon and he felt like taking a breath of clean air, so he stood up and prepared for a stroll in the neighborhood, to know his surroundings. He grabbed his backpack and placed his ridiculously big earphones on.

 

That part of the city was quiet, a supermarket was a few miles away as well as a McDonald’s, so convenient he could stay forever, he decided.  He walked back to the building almost an hour after and glanced at the quiet garden, there was a play yard for the kids and a grill he could definitely have a use for.

 

Judar took his Kindle from his backpack, and sat on the comfortable bench under a tree, he was scrolling through a programming manual when a ball hit his head.

 

“Ow…”

 

“Hey kid watch it!” Judar rubbed his forehead.

 

Two kids with identical clothes and identical moles on their chins came running to him.

 

“Are you ok, mister?”

 

“What kind of question is that? Would you be okay if I hit you in the head with a soccer ball?”

 

One of the kids had enough shame to lower his head

 

“I am very sorry, sir!”

 

The other one, however, had more nerve to reply “Hey! Why are you nasty?!”

 

Judar’s brows shot to his hairline “Oh yeah? Bleh!” he stuck his tongue out.

 

The kid replied with his tongue out as well “Bleeeh!”

 

“You bleh!”

 

“No, you bleh!”

 

“No, you bleh!”

 

“NO, YOU-”

 

“Hakuren! What do you think you’re doing?” A deeper voice got closer

 

The kid pointed at Judar “He started!”

 

Judar lifted his head and met the stranger’s eyes one dark blue, the other a lighter shade, a pink blotch on the side of the fine features of his face, like a birthmark or an old burn.

 

“Oh… Hi… I… He started!” Judar pointed at the kid.

 

“I am sorry, he should know better than be rude to strangers. Come on kids…”

 

“It’s no problem!” With that, the stranger turned his back pulling the kids by the hands. Little Hakuren still turned around to stick his tongue out to Judar, who replied with the same gesture.

 

Judar scratched his head. Those were some Bowie-esque pupils. Pretty exotic, he decided, not that his deep brown-almost crimson were any common. But what the actual hell.

 

A few days later Judar had the privilege to look at those eyes again. Judar wanted to have a bar night and nothing was stopping him from having good fun. He was sick and tired of swiping in Grindr, he wanted to have an actual conversation with another human being. When he opened the door to leave and made his way downstairs, he saw the father of the twins walking up, it seemed he lived a floor down. The man was carrying each asleep twin in his arms. And both children backpacks on his shoulders, his own portfolio hung on his waist.

 

 _Strong man… hubba hubba._ Judar shook his head.

 

The father started to move the kids in his arms trying to make room to free a hand, probably to open the door.

 

“Hey, let me help.”

 

The stranger looked up, noticing Judar. “Oh… thank you, neighbor.”

 

“Where are your keys?”

 

“Left pocket.”

 

“Back or front?” Judar gave a toothy grin.

 

The man had the sensitivity of flushing. “Front.”

 

Judar looked up trying not to seem bothered and hot when he reached the metal on the pocket, he slid his fingers quickly and retrieved the keys. He opened the door with no problems and waited for the man to go inside and put the kids somewhere.

 

“Thank you so much for your help.”

 

“No problem! If you need help for when you’re alone and you have the kids, you can shout from the parking lot, I live on the third floor…. 301” Judar noticed he was rambling and closed his mouth shut. “Uhm… See you around, neighbor.”

 

“Thank you, and good night.” The father closed the door.

 

Judar rubbed his temples, he needed some peach liquor in his system to wake up from the daydreaming he just had with the random DILF at his building. He could be low on his taste of men, but family men should be where he drew the line.

 

It had been a couple of days when Judar noticed there was no milk in the fridge, he groaned. He couldn’t have a chocolate milkshake like this. When he was making his way to the supermarket, he saw the twins again, their father was locking their door. The three of them were slick and clean, like some Christian poster family, uniform shirts extremely white, hair perfectly styled and no wrinkles anywhere. Judar felt a little ashamed by his pajama pants and shaggy hair.

 

Little Hakuren looked at him and immediately his eyes opened as saucers pointing at his keychain “Wow! Look, dad, it’s Spiderman!”

 

“Ah… Good morning, neighbor. Yes, Hakuren, come on.”

 

“Awww, I want one like that! Please?”

 

Judar looked at his keyring, it had several figures and random key chains of many TV series, he removed the Spiderman carefully.

 

“Yo, Hakuren!”

 

The kid turned.

 

“You can have it, if your dad approves, your brother can have one too if he wants. I have more Spiderman goodies.”

 

The adult frowned slightly “It’s not necessary.”

 

“Man, it’s no problem, it’s just keyrings. I bought them online, you won’t find them in the supermarket or anything.”

 

Hakuren and Hakuyuu’s eyes were wide open, expectant to the adult reaction.

 

Judar extended the hand to give the keychain to the father.

 

“Thank you, neighbor. It’s very kind of you.”

 

Hakuyuu pointed at his Knuckles keyring “Can I have this one?” _That one hurts,_ Judar thought, but he nodded thinking about looking it up immediately on eBay as soon as the hottie and his kids were out of his sight.

 

The father knelt to put the keyrings hanging from the kids’ backpacks.

 

Both kids smiled wide and bowed politely “Thank you, neighbor!”

 

Judar smiled brightly “I'm Judar.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Judar. And thank you, once again,” the father bowed slightly and took his kids downstairs. Judar walked behind him, taking note on the triangular shape of his back and his small waist. His eyes ventured a bit further, _that’s one good butt._  Judar made a face, he wanted him to be ugly somewhere, he was looking to see some trait that wasn’t attractive, but he could find none.

 

He watched the man helping his kids hop in a white minivan and sighed getting in his car, he wasn’t going to walk in the morning, _too early for this shit, too early for anything… I just want my milkshake._

 

It was the night of the same day, Judar was gaming on his console when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, the twins were there.

 

“Hey! Hakuren and…”

 

“Hakuyuu.” The kid with the gentler eyes replied. Judar could see the differences in their faces, he could definitely split them apart by now.

 

“Hakuyuu! The Hakus.  Did you want something?”

 

“My dad sends this pie to thank you for the keychain” the twins were grabbing a bag each with one hand.

 

“WOW! Pie for me?! Hellyeah!”

 

Judar grabbed the bag carefully taking a peek inside. There was a personal pie inside, the steam reached his nose and he groaned to the air. “Ooh yesss, it’s pumpkin.”

 

“My dad made it!” Hakuyuu giggled proudly.

 

“He can cook pie? And he can carry both of you with all your stuff too! Your dad is like the coolest dad ever, why didn’t I have a father like that?”

 

“It’s my dad, you can’t have him!” little Hakuren frowned.

 

“Oh come on! Didn’t he teach you to share?”

 

Hakuren opened his mouth to reply but then it opened further when he saw the interior of Judar’s apartment, he screeched “Look at all those action figures! Can I see?!”

 

The boy was already helping himself in when Judar’s hand placed on his head “Hey, hey whoa whoah, hold on a second kid, you can’t ever, EVER, enter strangers’ houses, you got me? Go with your dad and tell him you want to come in, and then I’ll be happy to show you my figurine collection, sounds fair?”

 

“That is sensible advice.”

 

The father’s voice made Judar jump in surprise, he had been on the side of the door all this time. ”Shit! Sorry… Uh... Dang! You are silent.”

 

“You weren’t thinking I sent my kids alone, right?”

 

“You’d be surprised at how fucking stupid some parents can be… Uh-oh, I cursed again, didn’t I?”

 

“Don't worry. They know better than repeat bad words, right kids?”

 

“Yes, dad!” They said in unison.

 

Hakuren fisted his father’s pants in an overdramatic way “Dad! can I see the action figures pleaaaaaaaase?”

 

“If the owner of the house is okay with it…”

 

“Of course! Come on in!” Judar opened the door further.

 

Both kids were in awe, walking around and looking at all the stuff as if they just got inside a spacecraft. The father only smiled politely. Judar wondered if he was thinking of him as an immature adolescent by now.

 

“Take a seat, want something to drink?”

 

“We don’t want to bother.”

 

“It’s no bother! I have milkshake!”

 

The twins perked up “milkshake?” they questioned in unison.

 

“Chocolate,” Judar smirked knowingly.

 

“Yes!”

 

“And daddy wants..?” Judar looked at the man, sitting in the loveseat, leaning on one side, with a leg crossed and his right hand under his chin. _Damn, he looks so classy and sophisticated..._

 

“Hakuryuu… Tea, please.”

 

“Yes, Hakuryuu… Not that I was calling you ‘daddy’, it’s just because you’re their daddy…” Judar rambled again, looking for tea on the cupboard. By mere luck he had peach tea, otherwise, he wouldn’t have had anything to offer.

 

“Sugar, milk?”

 

“Nothing. Just tea.”

 

“Savage!” Judar chuckled. Hakuryuu shot an enigmatic grin.

 

Judar handed plastic mason jars of neon colors and crazy straws full of milkshake to the kids. And to the father, a cup with the shape of Pokeball, the tea bag floated inside of it.

 

The twins sat on his bean bag chairs, just looking around and not touching anything. They were too well behaved for kids that young, what were they? Five or six?, at that age, Judar would be jumping around, breaking everything in his path, including poor Ill Ilah.

 

Judar retrieved his pie from the bag and cut a piece with his fork, he noticed Hakuryuu was looking at him intently. When Judar tried the soft filling he groaned “Oh, oh my goodness… This is amazing.”

 

Hakuryuu inhaled deeply and smiled, “I’m glad.”

 

Judar annihilated the pie in record time, barely remembering he had visitors. When he was back in the real world he saw Hakuryuu watching his kids, Hakuren was looking at the Marvel shelves as if they were Willy Wonka’s factory.

 

“You can touch the ones in the bottom, definitely never the ones on the top, maybe when you’re thirty…”

 

“No sharing those ones?” the father teased, “That is surprising from someone who requested a couple of kids to share their father.”

 

“Oh no… you listened to that too?” Judar put his empty rucksack on his head and crossed his arms in shame.

 

“I thought it was funny.” Hakuryuu chuckled.

 

“Judar, king of comedy.” He started drinking from his own crazy straw under the rucksack and the family started laughing. It was a lovely sound.

 

“So I can play with these?” Hakuren looked at his father for approval and a simple nod was enough to make him smile wide and grab the figures from the bottom shelves softly. He couldn’t reach the top shelves but Judar needed to be clear, those were collector’s items and weren’t as replaceable as a keyring.

 

Hakuyuu walked shyly behind Hakuren, touching the ones that had been already played with by his twin. Judar sat on the floor with them showing them how to activate some of the toys, they were talking about their favorite characters and soon enough Hakuren and Judar were getting into an argument of Dr. Strange being the best Marvel character, according to Judar. Then there was another argument of Hakuren insisting Spiderman’s outfit did not make him look like a chump.

.

“Does not.” Hakuren frowned.

 

“Does too.”

 

“Does not.”

 

“Does too.”

 

“Does not.”

 

“Does too, times a hundred!” Judar laughed.

 

Hakuryuu’s cell phone alarm interrupted them.

 

“Time to leave, kids.”

 

The three of them whined.

 

“No! Why?”

 

“You both have to go to school tomorrow. Say goodnight to Judar.”

 

“Good night, Judar!” the kids waved.

 

They shared some more words and then they were gone.

 

Judar locked the door and saw the figures placed the way they were before. _Those kids are decent, way too decent to be kids._ The cup and mason jars used by them were placed on the wringer. _And he’s decent too..._

 

He didn’t see the family for a week, he found himself sometimes looking out the window, finding excuses to pass in front of their door. He was curious to see the kids’ mother, he wanted to see her grabbing Hakuryuu’s hand or pecking his cheek, he needed to be disillusioned.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t happen, a few days later he was playing with his 3DS on the bench in the building’s garden when he saw the kids playing in the same place, Hakuryuu was reading on a bench in front of them.

 

The boys were playing with a kendama, trying to nail the ball into the cup “I can’t do it!” Hakuren whined loudly, while Hakuyuu swung the soft ball with his eyes fully focused and his tongue pressed between his lips. So much concentration was cute to watch. Judar walked towards them.

 

“You have to swing it upwards. May I?”

 

“Judar!” Both kids waved enthusiastically, Judar pulled his sleeves up and skillfully placed the ball in the cup. He felt Hakuryuu’s gaze on him and he wondered if it was the right time to try to impress him… If he could be impressed by how to play a kendama that is. Judar placed his middle and index finger under the cups, and with a flick of the wrist he made the kendama twirl in the air, the ball shot upwards and fell in the cup effortlessly. Both kids clapped, yelling outstanded by the many tricks Judar had with the kendama.   

 

“Wow! I want to do it too! Teach me!” Hakuren extended his little hand.

 

“It takes years to practice, besides how do I know you have the stuff to be an expert?”

 

“My dad says I’m strong for my age!”

 

“I was thinking of bribes, not qualities.”

 

“I have a peach!”

 

“Hey! Now you’re talking my language! I will teach you if you change your peach for these gummy bears.”

 

“I don’t think my dad will let us eat those cause we haven’t had dinner. Dad! Can we eat gummy bears?”

 

“Only if I have one first.” Hakuryuu smiled.

 

“Hey Hakuyuu, take these to your father.”

 

Hakuyuu nodded happily and took the gummy bears to Hakuryuu who ate a lemon one, then nodded in approval.

 

 _He looks sweet when he smiles like that…_  Judar slapped his cheek softly. _No. No._

 

He put his hands to work, showing the kids how to swing the ball “Okay, the secret is to move your arm like this.”

 

Hakuryuu watched how Judar grabbed his kids’ arms, making them move to aim the ball to the cup. And smiled wider when Hakuren hit Judar with the ball by accident, and Judar dropped on his back, feigning to be dead. He’s like a big kid, he thought, _an adorable kid._

 

When Judar felt the kids trying to give him a sort of CPR, pushing his chest with their little hands he laughed and looked up. Hakuryuu had his eyes fixed on him, it made Judar a little nervous. Judar stood up and walked towards him.

 

“Hey! I was talking with the kids and they would like to play Mario Kart with me, we can order sushi or something…”

 

Hakuryuu seemed to think about it for a moment.

 

“You could come on Saturday with your kids and your wife.” Judar offered.

 

“I am gay.” Hakuryuu replied absentmindedly.

 

“Shit. Uhm… husband?”

 

Hakuryuu smiled “I don't have a husband.”

 

“Me neither…  I mean! I am sorry?” Judar jumped on place as embarrassment flooded him, but he didn’t stop “I guess it must be hard work to raise a kid by your own and that is kind of awesome, more like super awesome. Anyway, it would be rad if you could make it on Saturday.”

 

Hakuryuu sighed getting up from the bench and looked at Hakuyuu and Hakuren running towards them “can we play Mario Kart, dad?”

 

“Sure. We will see you on Saturday, what time is okay to come by?”

 

“I don’t know, noon?”

 

“Okay. It’s all set then, see you, Judar.” Hakuryuu got in the building, following the children.

 

Judar didn’t stumble upon his neighbors until it was the promised day, he felt some sort of anticipation building up. Nothing interesting happened to him. He had gone clubbing the night before, and he found the guys in the club duller than ever, their flirting game was repetitive, and their chatter as shallow as a rain puddle. He didn’t have had any sex for months, but he didn’t crave anything with these common, dim people. He tried kissing a guy with moderate looks, but his kiss was tasteless and boring. He returned home alone that Friday, once again.

 

Saturday morning he was in a much better mood, he placed an inflatable mattress on the floor of the living room and made a fort with his sheets and pillows. He felt like a kid again, Hakuyuu and Hakuren made him feel young and full of hope. Adult life did had good things, like alcohol and orgasms, but it was also stressing and oppressing sometimes. Judar distracted himself making a big jar of lemonade and connecting his WiiU.

At twelve o'clock there was a ring on his door, he smiled, Hakuryuu was so formal. The kids greeted him cheerfully and Judar let them in, their father was behind them, holding a big thermic recipient.

 

“Hakuryuu! What is that?” Judar let him in.

 

Hakuryuu placed it on the table, “I thought it would be more expensive if we ordered sushi, so I made it myself.”

 

“What? You-?” Judar looked over, there was a huge platter of sushi inside. His jaw dropped. “You make sushi too? What the hell, renaissance man?”

 

The kids were getting inside the fort, sneaking between the fabric walls. “This is our new palace!”

 

“The princes of the Empire arrived!” Judar rushed to the interior of the fort.

 

“Are you coming too, O Emperor?” Judar peeped from the interior.

 

Hakuryuu toed his shoes and knelt on the mattress.

 

“I want to be Luigi!” Hakuren announced.

 

“I am going to be Mario!” Hakuyuu said.

 

“I am going to be Princess Peach!” Judar cooed.

 

“But Peach is a girl.” Hakuren stuck his tongue out.

 

“You betcha! She has the best name and she is badass and fashionable.”

 

“Boo, girls!” Hakuren responded.

 

Judar smirked to Hakuryuu, and talked near his ear “he says that now but when he’s sixteen he will come home crying, cause he was friendzoned by his dream girl.”

 

Hakuryuu chuckled nodding, “I know he has been bothering a pretty girl on his classroom.”

 

“Like pulling her ponytail or something cliché like that? Typical.” He rolled his eyes.

 

Judar gave the controllers to both kids.

 

“Do you want to play too, my king of the castle?”

 

“I don’t know how to play.”

 

“You just need to drive, come on!” Judar placed a controller on Hakuryuu’s hands.

 

The four of them enjoyed a race, Judar was having fun using his red shells to make the three Hakus crash.

 

“No fair Hakuyuu! You always get the squid and you make me crash!”

 

“You made me slip with the banana peel!”

 

“Come on old man, move!” Judar elbowed Hakuryuu.

 

“I am a responsible driver, Judar. You are just trying to make everyone crash instead of focusing in your own speed.” Hakuryuu pushed the other man playfully with his elbow. His gaze jumping from the buttons of the wheel to the screen, still not used to the controls.

 

“That’s what the game is about, this is GTA for babies!” Judar cackled throwing a bob-bomb to his back and laughed out loud when the three Hakus yelled in rage.

 

A couple of hours later, Hakuryuu and Judar were putting everything necessary on the table to have lunch while the kids were laughing at each other, falling to the sides of the rainbow road.

 

“Whew, it must be super tiring to be a father twenty four - seven.” Judar placed the napkins in the center of the table.

 

“I always wanted to be a father, so it's hard, yes, but they were very much wanted.’

 

“Yeah, it's not like we can have accidents…”

 

Hakuryuu nodded, “I decided to have them at 25, I had an established job, I was financially secure and I wanted a family… since I don't have a good relationship with mine.”

 

Judar sensed the change in Hakuryuu's tone, but he let him carry on.

 

“I spent a lot of time searching for the right womb, in the egg donor selection, including the fact it was very expensive. I wanted a baby girl, I thought it would be more peaceful but I am happy with my twin boys-”

 

A glass of lemonade was placed in front of Hakuryuu, he smiled, “-my ex-boyfriend decided it was too much responsibility for him if I decided to be a father, so I've been single since.”

 

“So there are still idiots like that in the world, right?” Judar was taken out of his out loud thoughts by Hakuryuu's intense eyes. The twins yelled when they both finished up the race.

 

A little hand was about to grab a sushi piece when it was stopped by two chopsticks.

 

“Wash your hands and sit in your chair first.” Hakuryuu instructed.

 

Hakuren pouted, “why Judar can do it?”

 

Judar stopped in his tracks with his mouth wide open and a piece of sushi in his hand. He dropped the piece on his plate and walked to the bathroom whistling as if he hasn't been caught already.

 

Hakuryuu moved his head in disapproval, “go wash your hands.”

 

Responsible Hakuyuu was already next to the sink, ready to be washed.

 

Judar helped him up and gave him a sour look, “of course, you knew you had to wash your hands, Mr. Perfect.” Hakuryuu giggled putting his hands to work. Judar handed him the towel and the kid dried his hands. When Judar turned around, little Hakuren was trying to climb the sink.

 

“Hey, hey! Wait!” Judar carried him just like he did with Hakuyuu and let him play a little longer with the soap, after the kid rinsed his hands, he handed the towel and noticed Hakuryuu standing up nearby, watching the scene. By his hungry eyes, it seemed as if he was checking Judar out.

 

“Holy f… You're like a freaking ninja, how do you appear in thin air?”

 

“It's a superpower,” Hakuryuu smirked.

 

“Oh yea?” Judar sprinkled Hakuryuu with water, “this is mine!”

 

Hakuryuu strode towards him and started to wash his hands, shoulder pressed against his. Judar felt like blushing but Hakuryuu rubbed his wet hand on Judar’s face.

 

“Agh! Hakuryuu, you're so mean!” Judar sputtered.

 

Hakuryuu laughed drying his hands and walked to the table.

 

_Fuck you, Hakuryuu, for being hot and cute at the same time._

 

Hakuryuu helped his kids up the chairs and started serving them their sushi, Judar couldn’t believe that was his table.

 

Judar sat in front of Hakuryuu and watched him serving his portion. Hakuryuu placed the plate in front of him with a polite smile. Even his teeth were perfect, it was just not fair.

 

Hakuren, Hakuyuu and Judar were drowning their pieces on soy sauce and watched them fall apart because of the excess liquid, then they ate from the messy soup of soy, rice, fish, seaweed and pieces of what Judar believed it was veggies but he couldn’t taste anything bad, so he didn’t say anything.

 

Hakuryuu scolded them saying sushi was meant to be eaten in one bite, and there had to be a small amount of soy in each piece. The three of them only laughed and tried again. After lunch, they had a couple more hours of the game and then Judar took Ill Ilah out of her terrarium and showed her off to the disgusted kids. Hakuryuu took her gently in his hands and watched her walk on his sleeve. Judar felt the time flying quick until it was time to say goodbye again.

 

“Thank you Judar, we had a wonderful time.”

 

“Yes! We did, I hope we can get a game day again!”

 

“Yes! Can we come again, dad?” Hakuren pulled his dad’s pinky finger.

 

“Some other day, Hakuren.”

 

Judar watched the family walking down the stairs, wondering how would anyone walk away from them.

 

It was six days since Judar saw Hakuryuu last, he had hear the twins yell a couple of times from the bathroom, the place closest to their apartment. It was dinner time and his fridge was empty. So, he decided to drive to McDonald’s, when he parked he stayed a little longer in the car, catching up on Clash Royale.

 

Hakuryuu was driving home, listening to Moana’s soundtrack for the hundredth time, his neck was sore on stress and his eyes felt like sprinkled with sand. He was thinking on just toss everything he found on the fridge to the pot and make the most random stew in the whole world.

 

The twins started making noise in the backseat.

 

“What are you both doing over there?” he asked.

 

“Can we go to McDonald’s, dad? I want to go to the slides!”

 

“Yes daddy, can we go, please?”

 

Hakuryuu groaned, processed food, sugars, trans fats, all the things he wanted away from his kids. He passed slowly next to the place, considering it. He saw a black Mazda parked outside, he noticed then the sticker of a Stormtrooper on the back and he recognized Judar’s car.

 

He pulled into the parking lot while the twins cheered, it was because they were hungry and he was tired, it was not because he wanted to see Judar. He parked a few spots away and looked at the interior, the driver was still on the seat. He helped his sons down the van and walked towards Judar’s car. It was because the twins would want to say hello, not because he wanted to. When he got near he could hear Moana’s soundtrack coming out of Judar’s audio system. He had to be damned.

 

Hakuren spotted the man inside and yelled “JUDAR!”

 

When Judar looked up and smiled wide Hakuryuu stopped, feeling his stomach turn.

 

“Hakus! Hey!”

 

“Good night, Judar.” Hakuryuu managed to say.

 

Judar left the car and gulped when he saw Hakuryuu, he looked handsome in his white suit.

 

“Want to have dinner with me? My treat!” Judar opened the door for the family.

 

“That’s not necessary,” Hakuryuu frowned slightly.

 

“Oh come on! You fed me sushi last time. What do you guys want?” he asked the twins.

 

“Happy meals with nuggets!”

 

“YEAH!” Judar fist bumped the kids and asked for three happy meals and extra nuggets.

 

“Happy meal? Really?”

 

“I like the toys! And I love nuggets anyway, what do you want?”

 

“A salad.”

 

“A salad in McDonald’s?”

 

Hakuryuu’s left brow went up. “Have a problem with that?”

 

“No, no problem, you have to accept it’s weird.”

 

“That’s what I say!” Hakuren laughed.

 

Judar finished the order and payed for the four of them. Hakuryuu found a table nearby the games and they sat to feast on their food. Judar made a mess of ketchup mayo and mustard on a wrap and the twins and him shared the sauce, dipping their nuggets in it, then they started to argue over the tastiest mix of sodas.

 

“I tell you, it’s orange and apple.” Hakuyuu said.

 

“No! It’s grape and lime!” Hakuren replied annoyed.

 

“You both are immature! You don’t understand the beauty of peach and coke!” Judar said exasperatedly.

 

Hakuryuu smiled eating his salad slowly, he couldn’t believe what a child Judar was.

 

The kids finished eating and they left to explore the playground. Hakuryuu kept a relentless eye on them. Judar thought it was his time to shine, he could maintain a human conversation with this mature man. So he started to talk confidently about his work, Judar truly wanted to be charming but he only managed to start rambling once again. To his relief Hakuryuu nodded, with his head tilted to the side, looking at his eyes, seeming genuinely interested in what he was saying.

 

Judar looked once in a while to the slides to check on the twins and every time he looked back to Hakuryuu he was looking at him with a tender smile. Hakuryuu talked about his work as a biochemist, Hakuyuu’s grades and the day Hakuren tried to fit a bean inside his nose. Judar laughed in delight of the twins adventures and praised Hakuryuu’s dedication.

 

“Time to leave, kids.” Hakuryuu called the twins while Judar disposed of the garbage.

 

“Just a little bit more dad!”

 

“No, we’re done.”

.   

“Just one more slide!”

 

“One more slide and that’s it.”

 

Hakuren and Hakuyuu rushed to the top of the slide and held each other while they slid down, they ended up on their father’s arms laughing and being tickled.

 

“I want a ride in your shoulders!” Hakuyuu jumped with his arms up.

 

“No fair! I want one too!” Hakuren called with his arms up as well.

 

“You had it last time!” Hakuyuu pushed his twin softly.

 

“Don’t fight, kids.” Hakuryuu sighed.

 

Judar lifted Hakuren on his arms, “I’ll take this monster.”

 

“Be careful!” Hakuryuu carried Hakuyuu in his arms going after Judar.

 

“Oh, oh, he falls, he falls!” Judar let go the upper body of Hakuren grabbing just his legs, the kid hung upside down laughing hysterically.

 

“Judar, be careful.” Hakuryuu warned, his son over his shoulders laughed, “I want that too, dad!”

 

Hakuren was taken up again and Judar helped him up over his shoulders, “your dad needs to loosen up a bit!”

 

“Dad, can I go with Judar in his car?” Hakuyuu said quietly to his father’s ear, the father replied, “if he doesn’t mind, of course.” When they arrived to the van, Judar helped Hakuren fasten his seat belt.

 

“Hakuyuu wants to ride with you... if that’s okay.”

 

Judar grinned “Of course!” He took Hakuyuu from Hakuryuu’s shoulders, the kid smiled sheepishly, “can I be turn upside down too, dad?”

 

“I… I guess?”

 

Judar made the same trick and took a giggling Hakuyuu to his car.

 

“No fair! Why Hakuyuu can go with Judar?” Hakuren complained.

 

“Cause I don’t want to ride alone, lets go.”

 

Judar helped Hakuyuu with his belt and made his way out of the parking lot, turning up the music. They caught up on the red light with Hakuryuu and Hakuren, Judar and his passenger were screaming singing ‘You’re welcome’ and Hakuren started singing too. Hakuryuu could only smile at the three of them, until they got to the building, where they had to say goodnight.

 

Hakuryuu bit his lip noticing how his eyes drifted to Judar’s body. It had been too long since he last felt such attraction. It was dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Judar was ready to leave, he had to go meet a couple of clients but there was enough time to get a quick breakfast on the way. He was feeling Chole Masala, that reminded him of his childhood, so he planned on stopping in the only Pakistani restaurant in the whole city.

 

When he started leaving in his car he saw Hakuryuu standing outside of the building, talking vigorously on the phone, looking very worried, Judar freaked out for a second. A wave of relief hit him when he saw the twins holding each other’s hand and looking at their father with confused eyes. Judar slowed down in front of them “Hey Hakuryuu! Are you ok?”

 

Hakuryuu’s eyes screamed no, but his voice was calm when he ended the call he was in.

 

“There was an emergency in the lab and I have to run to my work, but Hakuyuu and Hakuren…”

 

Judar looked at the kids and understood the problem, “Do you want me to drop them at school?”

 

Hakuryuu’s mouth twisted with worry.

 

“I will take a pic of them entering the classroom, I have time to spare.” Judar insisted.

 

The father stuttered “But- what about…”

 

“Hakuryuu, let me help you.”

 

The father finally nodded and opened the back of the car to let the twins enter and put both their backpacks and lunchboxes on the front seat, Judar fixed his mirror to look at the kids and check their seat belts. “Pull your seat belts to see if they're in place, there are a lot of pea-size brained people in this city.” The kids double checked their seatbelts and nodded.

 

Their father leaned over the window to hand Judar his presentation card, phone included. Judar would have felt victorious if it wasn’t a bad situation. “Thank you Judar, please let me know when they’re inside the school, I would appreciate if you send me the picture.”

 

“Don’t worry, Hakuryuu, I will.” Judar put his sunglasses on to avoid the sun’s glare and setting the directions of the Primary School in the navigator.

 

Hakuryuu stood still watching the car leaving the place and couldn’t help but feel a little bit worried, but he opened his van and rushed to his work.

 

Assessing the damage of a small explosion was way more difficult that seemed, the wreckage wasn’t extensive but he needed to check the inventory to see if the equipment was still in good conditions.

 

He felt his head throbbing with stress, however, a sigh of relief left Hakuryuu’s lips when he saw a picture on his phone. The twins’ teacher was with both Hakuyuu and Hakuren waving at the camera, a brown spot on Hakuren’s shirt told him that Judar had given them chocolate.

 

Hakuryuu felt a weight over his chest, he couldn’t imagine how to repay the favor. He never asked for help, not even to his sister, the closest person to him, even if she was the only family he didn’t have a bad relationship with. He didn’t have a good relationship with his cousins and especially not with his psychopath of a mother.

 

He left the mansion years ago and started the family he craved for, and he managed it remarkably well. However, when unexpected issues appeared, he couldn’t help but feel alone in the whole world. His sister was at work that morning and he didn’t know what to do.

 

Judar was more reliable that he thought he was, and that thought strengthened later when Hakuryuu received a message at noon.

 

“I imagine the problem didn’t disappear suddenly, want me to pick up the twins? I can take them to get lunch with me to Pizza Party. I do warn you that we might eat a lot of ice cream. I will send pictures and we can wait for you to get out.”

 

“Judar, thank you, that would be amazing.”

 

“No problem! What time they leave school?”

 

“At three, how much is too much ice cream?”

 

“A huge peach melba! :3”

 

“Okay.”

 

“WOHOO!”

 

Hakuryuu had to force himself out of the conversation, Judar could be alluring without even really trying, that was… annoying.

 

Later that day, after a long day, finally arrived at Pizza Party, his eyes scanned the place and found Judar and the twins throwing balls to a Skee Ball machine.

 

“DADDY!”

 

Judar looked up to meet Hakuryuu's tired eyes, the father was kneeling, opening his arms to receive his children. He had bags under his eyes and a worn out face, but he kept somehow his attractive intact.  _So unfair_ , he thought.

 

“Look at all my tickets dad! I am going to get a slinky!” Hakuren cooed.

 

“Judar helped me get all these! I am going to get a slinky too!”

 

Hakuryuu smiled and stood up grabbing his kids’ hands “Judar, thank you for your help.”

 

“It's no problem, we got an amazing time, except for that one time Hakuren started to be picked on by another kid who I might have scared and made cry but… no big deal.”

 

Hakuryuu moved his head in disapproval, imagining the scene, he was glad Judar was protective of his son but he could bet the parents of the kid didn't appreciate that behavior from an adult man.

 

They drove back home, this time Hakuren was riding with Judar, playing with the Mjolnir plush that was hanging from the mirror.

 

When they got home, a beautiful lady was standing at the door waiting for them, Judar could tell she was related to Hakuryuu, the eye color, fine features, and the signature mole gave it away.

 

“Auntie!” The kids said in unison, running towards her.

 

“Hello, my kids! How are you?”

 

“Auntie! We were on Pizza Party!” The kids showed off their toys.

 

Hakuryuu held his sister “you shouldn't have come, we're fine now.”

 

“Still, I was worried, what did you do with the kids?”

 

Hakuryuu took the chance to introduce Judar, “Sister this is Judar, Judar this is Hakuei. He made us the favor to take care of the kids.”

 

Hakuei smiled at Judar and he had the impression she knew something he didn’t, he regarded her cheerfully “Hey!”

 

“Thank you for your valuable help, Judar.” She bowed and Judar couldn't help to look down to Hakuei’s cleavage, somewhat scandalized by the size of the breasts of Hakuryuu’s relative. She took Hakuren by the hand and entered the building. “Let’s go, we could all use a cup of tea.”

 

“Holy shit, those are some huge tatas.” Judar muttered mindlessly.

 

Hakuryuu slapped Judar's arm.

 

“Judar what's a Tata?” Hakuyuu asked from his father’s arms.

 

“Well… like hakuna ma-Tata right?”

 

Hakuryuu sent him a venomous glance.

 

Judar stuttered, “uhm. Well hakuna matata is no worries, right? Soo… tatas are worries, some big worries.”

 

Hakuyuu giggled.

 

“You barely made it, Judar,” Hakuryuu growled lowly.

 

“Barely is better than not at all!” Judar laughed.

 

Hakuryuu’s apartment was surprisingly clean for a place with kids, the decoration was minimalist and serious, but its sobriety was broken by some hints of bright colors belonging to the kids’ items.

 

While Hakuryuu was reheating what they would have for dinner, Judar found out Hakuei wasn’t as interesting as Hakuryuu, but he needed to gain points with Hakuryuu so he tried to behave as a grown up.

 

It proved to be really hard, the twins were bringing toys with them to show and tell and Judar ended up in the floor, with his hands messy on Play-Doh and dozens of legos around him. When checked the room again for Hakuryuu, he was sitting with Hakuei, the dinner was served and both adults were talking confidently in low voices, Hakuei’s eyes on him made him believe the talk was about him in some fashion.

 

Judar started putting all the legos away “I think it’s time to have dinner, Hakus.”

 

“Aw, but what about my spaceship?” Hakuren lifted the construction.

 

“We will finish it another day, I promise,” Judar replied.

 

The twins started carrying their toys back to their room and Judar stood up, “I will wash my hands, it’s time for dinner right?”

 

Hakuryuu nodded, smiling and Judar stared a little longer than he should - when he looked at Hakuei her grin was wider.

 

Dinner with a family made Judar miss something he never had before. He didn’t know it could be so warm and comfortable. Maybe one day he would have a family like this, one day.

 

Since that day they hung out often, sometimes Hakuryuu cooked for them, sometimes Judar invited them to family restaurants. Sometimes Judar was very busy, and sometimes was Hakuryuu, but he had learned to trust Hakuryuu enough to check on the kids while he had a problem and Hakuei couldn’t help.

 

One day, on summer vacations, both things happen, Judar was typing miles of code per hour while the kids were gaming on the console. He tried for the first time the bad things about having children, the kids didn’t stop fighting, screaming and crying. Judar could tell they were tired and having problems to sleep without their father.

 

“Judar, Hakuyuu doesn’t want to lend me the remote.” Hakuren crossed his arms.

 

“You had it most of the time, it’s your brothers’ turn.”

 

“But I want to play!” Hakuren rose his voice, on the verge of tears.

 

Judar made a face, if he didn’t love those kids by that moment, he would have gone to Hakuei’s house, to interrupt her duties and leave the kids to run to the horizon.

 

“Hakuren, your brother wants to play too, don’t be a little jerk.”

 

“I am not a little jerk! I want to play.”

 

Judar frowned mocking Hakuren’s voice. “I am not a little jerk! I want to play.”

 

“I don’t sound like that!”

 

“I don’t sound like that!” Judar repeated.

 

“Stop copying me!

 

“Stop copying me!”

 

That was going to be a long day.

 

Later that night Hakuryuu was walking up the stairs with his luggage, it had been the longest training of his whole life at a different city, the father scratched his tired eyes, it was 2 am and travel for work was his least favorite thing to do. When he got into his apartment he noticed a note on the table.

 

_Hakuryuu, your sister can’t be with the kids today, this is a copy of my apartment key, come and get the hostages. Bring candy or else the kids won’t be delivered._

 

Hakuryuu laughed softly, he was glad he brought the three of them some chocolate from a huge candy boutique. When he turned the key he met with the sight that confirmed he was crushing for his neighbor. Hakuyuu was a little ball over the bean bag chair with a Dragon Ball blanket covering him. Hakuren was also asleep, on Judar’s lap. Hakuren had his thumb in his mouth (a quirk he hadn’t been able to leave since he was a baby,) and his head rested against Judar’s chest, who kept working sitting in front of his computer, hands quickly typing and eyes glued to the screen.

 

Judar turned to see Hakuryuu who was holding a bag of something, “I think it would be best if they slept here… You can sleep here too, I don’t think I am getting up this seat in a while.”

 

“Sure.” Hakuryuu offered the bag and Judar looked inside.

 

“You remembered my favorite chocolate is cookies & cream.”

 

“Of course I remember. You whined about it all the way from the beach that day.” Hakuryuu removed the sleeping child from Judar’s arms.

 

Judar chuckled remembering the day with the Hakus at the beach, Hakuren chased a crab that day, Hakuyuu found a big shell with pretty colors and Judar taught him how to make it sound, blowing inside of it. He spent two hours convincing Hakuryuu to take off his shirt, assuring he would beat up anyone who dared to stare at his scars. They built the biggest sand castle ever, and he applied lotion on Hakuryuu’s back. A magical day that ended up with them buying ice pops and see how a lady got the last cookies & cream flavored one, he couldn’t deny he was salty all the way back.

 

Hakuryuu said good night, taking Judar’s bed with Hakuren, Judar kept on working during the night, When he was too tired to keep going he fell asleep in the spare bean bag.

 

He was awoken the next morning by the smell of Hakuryuu’s perfect waffles, they were always crunchy on the outside and cloud-soft from the inside, he never knew how Hakuryuu did it. Judar just stayed there, watching the father working while Hakuren told him everything he had done, including how Judar was a meanie who copied everything he said. _What a brat_ , Judar smiled.

 

That weekend Judar was invited to have dinner with the family, including Hakuei. When they finished and the kids were brushing their teeth to be ready for bed, Judar looked longingly at Hakuryuu, who was removing the apron he used for cooking.

 

Hakuei noticed and smiled “Why don't you take him outside? He needs some free time.”

 

“You mean like to a bar or something?” Judar frowned.

 

“Yes, he hadn't been in one for years, I bet he would appreciate a night for himself.”

 

“I would like that.” Judar perfectly styled eyebrows went up.

 

“Hakuryuu, why don't you both go out? Judar was telling me about this awesome place he just discovered but he doesn't have anyone to go with. I'll stay here for the night.”

 

“Oh… are you sure?”

 

“Yes, go.” Hakuei started loading the dishwasher.

 

“Okay… I guess?” Hakuryuu looked at Judar questioningly.

 

“Of course!” Judar stood up quickly “I'll go get changed!”

 

Judar bolted up the stairs and headed to his closet barely closing the door. He looked for his best outfit, all black except for his white scarf, only used on very special occasions. Judar decided a pseudo-date with Hakuryuu Ren, the hottest father in the universe was definitely a special occasion.

 

When he was back downstairs Hakuryuu was waiting for him, in a black shirt, white pants and a white blazer with an embroidered black dragon on the flap. Judar contained the urge to just drag him to his apartment and let him do whatever he wanted with him.

 

Judar drove them to a bar close to the complex, just in case an emergency with the twins and they needed to rush back.

 

They ordered a couple of drinks while they kept a conversation about music and personal interests that didn’t have to do with kids’ movies and toys, Judar didn’t have many.

 

But he had a lot of childish ideas. “-You know, we should fill water balloons and throw them to people at random from a building’s roof.”

 

Hakuryuu shook his head. “You are trouble…”

 

“Hmmm I am, you got that right.” Judar's eyes lidded playfully and Hakuryuu wanted to kiss him at once, but his mind was plagued by doubts. He was a father, he couldn't be fooling around anymore.

 

It was almost as if Judar could sense Hakuryuu’s doubt cause his fingers started touching the black dragon on his blazer, Judar’s eyes fell on the full glass of whiskey Hakuryuu had ordered but never finished.

 

“Why did you order something you didn’t drink?” Judar started leaning to talk near Hakuryuu’s ear.

 

“I like to try things to see if I like them,” Hakuryuu chuckled.

 

“You could try my lips to see if you like them.” Judar lowered his voice further.

 

Judar moved back to see the reaction on the other’s eyes but he was stopped by a hand on the back of his head and in a matter of seconds he was being drowned by a bossy tongue. Hakuryuu’s kiss wasn't anything like he had experienced with those club guys, it was hard and it was passionate, it felt like fireworks on his system. It lasted for what Judar felt like hours, but just a few minutes had passed. They paid the bill and headed to the exit.

 

Once they were outside, Judar pounced on Hakuryuu to kiss him again, and again, and again. They walked intermittently to the car barely able to leave each other’s lips.

 

Inside the car, Hakuryuu pulled Judar to him over and over, to kiss him while the red lights were on. When they parked they locked mouths again, saying just a few words between kisses. Just like two teenagers, they moved inside the building, kissing at every opportunity, in front of everyone’s doors. When they got in front of Hakuryuu’s door they didn’t notice Hakuei had open the door for them and was staring with a little smile. Hakuryuu broke the kiss quickly and thanked his sister.

 

“I will get going home, I forgot Kouen was hosting a party, he will come and get me.” She informed.

 

Hakuryuu frowned slightly at the mention of his older cousin. “Fine.”

 

Judar went straight to the kitchen to have a glass of water, he felt light-headed and high on Hakuryuu’s kisses and had to distract himself before trying to make out with him in front of Hakuei. But once she was out and they checked she was safe on a luxurious car belonging to the Kouen guy, they were again on each other’s faces.

 

Hakuryuu guided them to his bedroom, where the herb scent filled Judar with realization, he was being taken to bed. He had fantasized with that moment so much he was infinitely eager. A bolt crossed up Judar's spine when he felt the weight of Hakuryuu, pressing him against the mattress.

 

Judar gasped hard “Hakuryuu… The kids…”

 

“They’re asleep, just be quiet.”

 

“You know how hard is that for me?”

 

Hakuryuu’s hand sneaked on his pants, “ _very hard._ ”

 

Judar moaned shamelessly. Both his hands reached for Hakuryuu’s groin stroking the area, Hakuryuu was equally hard for him.

 

Judar’s hands pulled and stroked the swollen member of his companion. “Oh fuck! Hakuryuu! Touch me, touch me.”

 

Hakuryuu sat on Judar’s legs and rode his hips, rubbing their cocks together, Judar’s right hand stroked them and his left hand found a place on Hakuryuu’s firm glute.

 

Judar started whining lowly biting his lip trying not to scream.

 

Hakuryuu threw his head back, lost in the pleasure, years had been without any kind of sexual touch with anyone, so he grew more desperate that he was aware of, his hands found leverage in the bed’s header and the mattress.

 

They tried to keep their sounds as quiet as possible, the only sound was the creak of the bed and their ragged panting.

 

“Cover my mouth!” Judar groaned moving his hips faster against Hakuryuu's.

 

“What?” Hakuryuu’s face looked lost.

 

“I can’t! I’m going to scream, please-”

 

Hakuryuu placed his hand on Judar’s face hearing the drowning noise of his loud wails, Judars’ hips moved in a desperate rhythm, as his hand moved frantically through their lengths. Hakuryuu got increasingly turned on by the feel of Judars’ spit and hard panting under his hand, his eyes giving away all the pleasure he was experiencing. Judar came hard against the other’s member, frotting him to the oblivion. Nothing had ever driven Hakuryuu so wild like Judar’s orgasmic face and he came too, barely able to stifle a moan against Judar’s mouth.

 

Judar was muttering incoherent praises to Hakuryuu’s mouth when the movement of their bodies had slow down.

 

Waking up together confirmed the fact they were hopelessly attracted to each other and things would change.

 

A couple of weeks passed and things did take a small turn when they met, Hakuryuu stole Judar’s kisses when the kids weren’t watching, Judar took any chance to touch the other. But one night something changed drastically.

 

Judar’s arms were around Hakuryuu’s shoulders and his insistent lips were caressing Hakuryuu’s jaw.

 

“We have to stop, or else I will throw you to the bed and I can't respond for my actions,” Hakuryuu said in a serious tone.

 

“Throw me anywhere you want, the couch the table, the chair, the floor, and fuck me until I can't walk right.” Judar teased.

 

They kept kissing without noticing the clock ticked and time passed by.

 

Judar heard a soft noise at Hakuryuu’s back and when he opened his eyes he saw Hakuyuu standing up by the bathroom door, watching them curiously.

 

“Woah, hey buddy!”

 

Hakuryuu turned quickly.

 

“What is wrong, baby? Can't sleep?”

 

“My night light is broken daddy, I can’t turn it on.”

 

Judar headed to the room “I got it! Must be the button, it’s getting loose.”

 

Hakuyuu grabbed his father’s thumb “Daddy. Is Judar going to be our daddy too?”

 

“What? No… he… he's just a friend. Go to sleep, okay?”

 

Judar returned triumphantly “Fixed, kiddo! Who’s got your back?” Judar fist bumped Hakuyuu, with a complicated gesture they had made up for each other.

 

“Thank you Judar! Good night!” Hakuyuu rushed back to the room.

 

When Judar grabbed Hakuryuu by the waist and started pressing kisses on his jaw, Hakuryuu wasn’t moving.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Where do you think this is going?” Hakuryuu grabbed Judar by the waist firmly and looked into his eyes.

 

“Bed?” Judar bit his lip in a flirtatious way.

 

“No. Do you even want to start a relationship? A long one? I am old enough to know better than being playing around.”

 

Judar had a stunned face, he obviously hadn’t thought of that, but he replied firmly. “I do want a relationship.”

 

“Yeah? And what are you going to do when the kids start to consider you as a father? Are you the kind of man that is a good example?”

 

Judar’s eyes widened, he didn’t know if ‘good example’ and his name were concepts that could be in the same phrase.

 

Hakuryuu frowned at the other’s silence “You are a man-child. I can't do this.”

 

Judar didn't defend himself. He knew that was true, he was a big child. But losing Hakuryuu and the kids was something he didn’t want to happen. “Wh-what does that mean? That means we are not going to be together anymore?”

 

“I am sorry, Judar - if the twins start to consider you as a parental figure…”

 

They stood in silence, regarding each other. Judar felt as if an abyss was between them and they looked at each other, perplexed as if they were old enemies - as if a cold rain showered them at that moment.

 

Judar returned home and leaned against the door, feeling extenuated. Had his apartment always been so silent?


	3. Chapter 3

Judar felt something that couldn’t be named other way than ‘despair’ as the days went on, checking his phone to see if there were any calls, he paced around the apartment and stood still looking out the window to see if Hakuryuu was out there. The things the twins had left behind in his apartment reminded him over and over the good times with the Ren family.

****

He couldn’t believe it was over, he couldn’t believe he had let that happen, he couldn’t believe Hakuryuu didn’t feel the same way than before. Judar paced complaining to Ill Ilah, biting off the skin around his nails.

****

His work consumed his time, mindless gaming and boring routine helped him through. However, he kept giving quick glances to the things of the family. The stool he had in the bathroom so the kids could wash their hands, their favorite games lined up next to the console, Hakuren’s missing sock, Tuna the Shark, a plushie he had bought for Hakuyuu in the aquarium to stop him from crying because he couldn’t take a fish home, and Hakuryuu’s spatula resting against his pot, also the fading hickey on his thigh.

****

But the worst of all was Hakuryuu’s scent on his pillow, making him feel like a withdrawing addict when he enclosed it on his arms, closing his eyes and feeling how it invaded his body, concentrating on Hakuryuu’s tone of voice and the arch of his bifurcated eyebrows. Just thinking of Hakuryuu. The person who needed an adult companion, a reliable responsible man. The father that needed some help and Judar wasn't sure he could be any. If anything he would be extra work, a third kid to look after. But what could he do for him? What could someone like Judar offer Hakuryuu?

****

A few days later Judar was going down the stairs when he saw the father with the sleeping kids in his arms.

****

“Hakuryuu! Why didn’t you ask for help?” Judar muttered in annoyance.

****

“Judar… I didn’t want to bother.”

****

“You’re being impossible on purpose,” Judar took Hakuyuu in his arms and walked up to the family’s apartment, the boy’s weight on his chest felt so familiar and warm he wished he could hold him for a bit longer. Just like that day Hakuyuu had a nightmare of the day their grandmother tried to hurt them. Hakuryuu was out of town, and Judar had to walk around for almost an hour with the child in his arms until he could finally fall asleep, drooling over his shoulder

****

Hakuryuu opened the door and they walked in, wordlessly they left the kids on their respective beds. Judar’s eyes skimmed the room, everything was the same, the enormous lego battleship and spacecraft he built with the twins, and their drawings that seemed painted by three six-year-olds. Just how many memories can be made in the course of nine months?

****

When they both returned to the door, the father looked very depressed and defeated, his face was looking emaciated, more than when he worked double or had to travel abroad.

****

“What the hell happened to you?”

****

“I haven’t been sleeping or eating very well…” Hakuryuu explained.

****

Judar frowned, “if you are the one who made the decision why do you look so depressed?”

****

“Are you telling me you think it didn't hurt me at all?”

****

“No. It's not that it's just… I felt so unwanted.”

****

“I really want you, Judar.” Hakuryuu’s voice was low and shaky.

****

Judar couldn’t take it anymore, he cupped Hakuryuu’s cheek with his hand, softly as if he was grabbing a fallen hurt bird, and kissed the mouth he was missing so badly.

****

Hakuryuu responded fiercely to the kiss, but then pulled away as if Judar’s lips were made of fire. “I can’t, I can’t, I want it too much…”

****

“Then why didn't you give me a chance?” Judar felt Hakuryuu’s grip around the wrist of the hand he had pressed against the scarred cheek.

****

“You didn't want a chance, you walked away knowing I was right.” Hakuryuu looked aside.

****

“I still think you're right. You know I can’t change, this is who I am - but what is so wrong with me?”

****

“Nothing is wrong. But I can't think of myself alone anymore, I have two kids whose future are in my hands. And I have to make the best decisions, for them.”

****

“I understand, I am not the greatest decision…” The statement sounded as bitter as he felt.

****

“Judar, I-”

****

Judar couldn’t deal with Hakuryuu’s pleading eyes, so he turned around. “Save it, Hakuryuu, I understand. Good night.” With that, he ran up the stairs and enter his refuge, he turned on the PS4 and decided to lose all his night on a game, until his eyes were sore.

****

He wondered if this was what being in love was, because if it was, what a goddamn torture, really.

****

They had mutually avoided each other, knowing their schedules, but Judar did want to run up to them at some point, he missed the twins. No matter if he and Hakuryuu weren’t in the best of terms it was just unfair to not see them at all, they were growing up fast, their seventh birthday was close and he didn’t want to miss it. He had even bought their presents which rested on big boxes in the living room.

****

It was a Friday when he texted every attractive guy he found on Grindr, that day was it, he was going to have casual safe sex with a random stranger, good-looking enough to forget Hakuryuu’s teeth on his earlobe and the pad of his fingers tweaking Judar’s nipples, if such a thing was possible.

****

He set a date at the nearby coffee shop with a man, handsome enough to numb him for a while, but never enough to match Hakuryuu.

****

Judar almost dozed off by the obligatory prattle, and just when he said his last uh-huh the guy’s lips were moving on his, demanding an opening, Judar felt almost nothing when he obliged. But he needed to do something, anything to fill the void that Hakuryuu and his twins left.

****

They headed to Judar’s apartment, when they walked up the stairs he saw Hakuryuu letting his twins inside the apartment, he was home earlier than normal. Judar’s eyes widened, not noticing that his companion was grabbing him by the waist. Hakuryuu glanced quickly at them and scowled taking a better look of the taller man with grabby hands.

****

“Hakuryuu, hi!” Judar called with a tone of nervousness.

****

“Hello, Judar,”  he regarded coldly to the other man, “good evening.”

****

“Is it Judar? I want to see him!” Hakuren’s voice sounded from behind the door.

****

“Me too, dad, let me see!” Hakuyuu joined.

****

The twins were peeking from behind their father’s legs.

****

“Hakus!” Judar rushed up and knelt quickly looking at the kids in the faces, he wanted to hold them and take them home, play with all their toys and game until late. “Hi! How are you?! What did your father do with your hair? I don’t like these hairstyles!”

****

“I don’t like my hair either!” Hakuren laughed.

****

Judar saw the little window on Hakuren’s smile

****

“Oh my God, you lost a tooth! Was it bloody and nasty?!”

****

“Yes! When can you come? I want to stay up late to see the tooth fairy!”

****

“I miss you!” Hakuyuu grabbed Judar’s hand. “Come to visit us, please.“

****

“I miss you too! I will when I can okay? I promise.” Judar squeezed softly the little hand around his, secretly wishing the promise wasn’t a lie.

****

“Are you coming, Judar?” The man who was waiting for him watched with an impatient gesture and his arms crossed.

****

Judar snarled and threw his keys at his date “Get ahead, 301. I’m busy, can’t you see?” Then he turned his eyes to the twins again “Hey! Look what I got!” Judar retrieved a bag of gummy bears from his baggy pants pocket “I’ll leave it with your dad, give him the lemon ones, and remember you have to brush your teeth okay? I will see you around kiddos.”

****

“Yes! Thank you, Judar.”

****

Judar got up to see Hakuryuu who was still scowling.

****

“Take these, hey, don’t be mad, you don’t want to- and I am trying to... I’m trying to get over it, okay? It’s hard, I want to see the three of you and it’s driving me crazy.”

****

Hakuryuu took the bag and looked away.

****

“You don’t have to explain anything, I made the decision and we are not- Just… Do whatever you please.”

****

“Hakuryuu-”

****

“Good night, Judar.” Hakuryuu shut the door and Judar was left standing up in front of it. Judar let his forehead hit the wood, in a very tired gesture. If Hakuryuu was so upset about him being with somebody else, why didn’t Hakuryuu just pull the stick out of his ass and acknowledged he wanted him as much as he wanted Hakuryuu?

****

The father was still looking through the eye of the door, feeling even more confused than before. He wanted Judar out of his love life cause there was no future with someone immature as him, right? If Judar could find happiness somewhere else, why would he feel so bad to see Judar in the arms of another man? Judar deserved a young life, free of worries and responsibilities that weren’t his. He watched Judar go his way up and turned to see his twins who were leaving their shoes and backpacks in the command center at the side of the door.

****

“Daddy, I want to hang out with Judar.”

****

“Me too, when can he come?”

****

Hakuryuu sighed, his kids wanted to see Judar as much as he wanted to see him, but what they wanted and what they needed were different things, weren’t they?

****

“Don't cry today daddy, we miss him too but he promised to come soon, ok?” Hakuyuu patted his knee sympathetically.

****

The father sighed, feeling defeated, he couldn’t hide some of his tears to his own babies, for him that was inexcusable. He sent the kids to prepare their stuff for the next day and saw Judar’s black hoodie with the Monster Hunter logo hanging in the command center, all his house was full of Judar’s belongings, action figures, clothing, and personal care objects.

****

But of all the things that reminded him of Judar, the hoodie was the worst, it was left there a day they had returned from a bowling night and after they left the sleeping kids on their beds, when Hakuryuu was leaving his coat at the door, Judar had taken off his hoodie with his shirt inside. He just carelessly hung them on the hook and started making out with Hakuryuu. Judar guided him afterward to the bathroom and they had taken a bath together, rubbing the sponge lazily on each other, whispering words of encouragement when their touches began to be much more intimate.

****

He removed the hoodie from the hook carefully and as many other nights, he inhaled Judar’s scent, sweet yet spicy, the contradiction itself that was Judar.

****

Judar, who had kissed him like if he was water for a thirsty man. The one who had worshipped every part of his body.

****

Hakuryuu felt his eyes watering at the thought of Judar doing all those things with that guy, he ran to his bedroom and crouched on the floor, trying to suppress the tears.

****

He had sworn himself that he wasn’t going to cry anymore and he failed.

****

Inside the apartment upstairs, Judar sunk in the oblivion of the man’s kiss, he was an expert and it was good, Judar was pressed against the wall and the man’s hands were over all the right parts. But something was missing, there were no enamored sighs coming from them, there was no real passion, there weren’t fireworks. Hakuryuu’s feather touches, rough teeth, and musky flavor just weren’t there.

****

Flashes of his moments with Hakuryuu clouded his mind. The single father’s voice reverberated in his brain.

****

_“Close your eyes Judar.”_

****

_“Judar, I love it when you seduce me like that.”_

****

_“Turn around, I want to make you mine.”_

****

_“Yes, Judar, more.”_

****

_“I’ve never felt this way before.”_

****

_“I am in love with you.”_

****

Judar broke the kiss.

****

“What’s wrong?” The taller guy asked.

****

“I don’t want this, look, you’re handsome and everything but I just don’t feel it.”

****

“Is it because of your neighbor?” the man lifted his brow.

****

“What?” Judar’s eyes widened.

****

“I noticed how you looked at each other. I can help you forget, you know? Isn’t that what you want?”

****

Judar only stood with his mouth agape.

****

His companion continued. “He’s not for you, how old is he? Is he married and in denial of his true sexuality? He looks so stuck up, and arrogant. That’s not the type you should be looking for.”

****

Judar felt rage, the aggressive personality that he had in his youth flourished again in his fiery eyes, he pushed the other’s body off him. He lifted the man’s jacket from the floor and threw it at him, then he started yelling at the top of his lungs

****

“I don’t care! You hear me?! He’s not the type I should be looking for, I am not the type he should take home, we are not for each other! But don't you talk about him as if you knew him! He works hard and he tries his best to be a better version of himself all the time. I know I can't help him in any way and I would be a drag but I don't care! I am crazy about him and his kids! They are the best that has happened to me and I don’t want to forget! I don’t feel like forgetting!”

****

“Suit yourself, ugh, what a waste of time.”

****

“Don’t let the door hit you in your way out!”

****

“You're not worth anybody's time, no matter how drop dead gorgeous you are.” the guy slammed the door.

****

“Drink and drive, asshole!” Judar yelled again.

****

He flopped in his bean bag and howled in frustration, feeling like if he could tear all his precious hair out.. He closed his eyes feeling disgusted by that guy’s flavor in his lips. He spat to the side, those words made a deep wound on his pride that would take time to cauterize. A ring on his pocket startled him, it was a very bad time for one of his clients to be bothering him.

****

He unlocked the phone and saw a notification... from Hakuryuu’s phone.

****

“Is it true?” It read.

****

“What is?” Judar replied.

****

“Everything you just said.”

****

Realization hit him, he had been yelling next to the bathroom door… the closest part to Hakuryuu's bedroom.

****

“Yes.”

****

“Come down, I want to see you saying it.”

****

Judar rushed out the door almost forgetting to close it shut.

****

When he got to Hakuryuu's door he was standing there with red eyes and a deep frown. He looked like he had been crying.

****

“We are not meant for each other, but I don’t care… I am crazy about the three of you, Hakuryuu. I don’t want to forget that hanging out with this family is the best that has happened to me.”

****

Hakuryuu put his hand on his mouth and Judar saw him sob, he didn't know how to react, but he decided he wasn't going to let his fears decide for him, so he just held Hakuryuu tightly.

****

After a few seconds, he heard Hakuryuu muffled voice “I have to go blow my nose.”

****

“Okay”

****

Judar stepped inside and heard a door opening, the kids tiptoed outside to see Judar and ran to him.

****

“Judar!”

****

“My Hakus!” Judar made the fist bump salute with both of them.

****

“Why don't we hang out anymore?” Hakuren frowned.

****

“Because I'm a bad example for you,” Judar sighed reaching to pat their heads, if he had been around he would have told Hakuryuu that haircut they got was not fashionable at all.

****

“Is it my fault?” Hakuyuu said in a timid and defeated way.

****

“What?! No! No, it's mine. That's why I have no friends. I am unreliable and immature… I am not how an adult is supposed to be like.”

****

“You are not!” The twins agreed, Hakuryuu elaborated “You are better than adults, you are the best grown up! After daddy of course!

****

Hakuren nodded vigorously, “don't say you have no friends ‘cause we are your friends! You are awesome and we love you!”

****

“Yes, we love you Judar.”

****

Both kids opened their arms and hugged both his legs. Judar clenched his jaw tightly, trying to not let the emotion flow through his eyes and kneeled to hold the twins.

****

“You’re my best buddies, you know? I never knew brats like you could be so awesome, and they’re really not, normally... but both of you are. You are so fun, and well behaved, and witty and loving.”

****

He never knew he could fall for a man with kids, even less fall for the kids themselves, they were right, Hakuyuu and Hakuren were his only friends.

****

Judar had grown up without siblings, without parents but a foster family in which he wasn’t the most wanted. But these kids always felt him feel cared for, they made him feel like if he was an amazing person when they complimented him, he felt like Superman when he was protecting them, they just made him a better man.

****

A ragged sigh interrupted Judar’s thoughts and he lifted his gaze to see Hakuryuu, who was crying harder with the tissue on his face.

****

“Don't cry again, daddy!” The twins left Judar’s arms and went to comfort their father.

****

“Again? Just how much have you been- ugh” Judar stood up and took Hakuryuu from the waist, leading him to sit on the couch.

****

Judar smiled at the worried children “Hey! Why don’t you both go and get some sleep while I comfort daddy, hm?”

****

Their eyes jumped to their father, sitting down slowly and cleaning his reddened face. Judar was leaning back on the couch, offering his chest and under his arm patting the area, “hey Hakuryuu, come here. Nestle in my arm and cuddle with me.”

****

Hakuryuu's head found its way to the comfort of Judar's shoulder and chest, Judar rubbed rhythmically Hakuryuu's back with his palm, humming softly and sinking his nose on the black hair to feel that scent he missed so much, at last. Then he nuzzled Hakuryuu’s head with his cheek and regarded the children.

****

“See? Daddy is fine, he just need a good cuddle, don't cuddles make you both happy as well?

****

The kids nodded smiling.

****

“If you go to sleep now I will take you to the fair this weekend, sticky cotton candy and hot dogs included.”

****

The twins beamed up and nodded “Good night, daddy! Good night, Judar!”

****

Then they fled to their room arguing who would sleep first.

****

Judar caressed Hakuryuu's back in circular motions, hearing his sighs

****

“They want to be with you.” Hakuryuu’s hand found its way to Judar’s thigh and stroked unsurely.

****

“I want to be with them.”

****

“Why? They're not your kids.”

****

“I know that… If they were mine they wouldn’t have a father, they would have a triplet”, Judar joked.” I suck at adulthood… I know. I’ve been thinking a lot about it. And I got to the conclusion that it is true, I am childish and unfit to be a parent. But if they were mine I would teach them to bring down bullies, I would get them makeovers every two months. I would share their hate for their least favorite subject and draw us some ugly tattoos with felt-tips. I would scream like a maniac at their soccer games and help them figure out how soap bubbles move. I would fall on my butt with them learning how to skate and sneak out favorite candies to the movies. I would just be their best friend. And I thought, what would be so bad? I can grow with them and we can teach each other things, I would be with them no matter what. Isn’t that better than being a perfect responsible serious adult?”

****

Judar felt Hakuryuu’s arms holding him tightly, but Judar kept on to make his point.

****

“You asked me if I was going to be a good example. I will not. That is your job. You are the rectitude itself. I am a mess. My job could be to keep them joyful, them and you too. I could give you the happiness you deserve.”

****

Hakuryuu nodded, cleaning his eyes again.

****

Judar kept on. “You told me you were in love with me, I would give you anything you wanted from me, Hakuryuu. Anything.”

****

“I just want you.” Hakuryuu’s dilated pupil was focused on him and Judar felt chills.

****

“You have me. You have all of me.” Judar’s nose nuzzled Hakuryuu’s affectionately and he stole a kiss from his lips. “Plus, you have to admit, I do good money, so I could be somewhat helpful, right?”

****

Hakuryu chortled softly. “You don’t want to live with the control freak dad.”

****

“One step at a time but who knows, maybe one day we could live all together, in a real house? And the kids and I would make a kid cave with all the games and candy?”

****

“I would probably make a schedule for its use.”

****

“You would lock the candies in a safe box.” Judar stuck his tongue out.

****

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, Judar stared for a moment. “Do you hate my childish behavior?”

****

“Surprisingly to you, I don't. I wished I had some of that still.”

****

“I could teach you to be more relaxed and you could teach me to be more responsible.”

****

“I would like that.”

****

“Then let's do a trial run, a beta test you might say. We can figure out. But don't deny the four of us,  the chance to see if we can work this out.”

****

“Okay.” Hakuryuu smiled.

****

“Yes?”

****

“Yes.”

****

“Are you my boyfriend now?”

****

“Yes.”

****

“Really?”

****

“Yes, Judar.”

****

“Really really?”

****

Hakuryuu silenced Judar with a feather soft kiss, hoping that moment would never end, wanting to believe that they could work it out, he wanted to believe in real families.

 

THE END

 

\------------------------------

 

(( What? What are you saying? Did you want more? ))

 

(( Ok fine, have an epilogue ))

 

\-----------------------------------

 

EPILOGUE

 

Judar removed the big one and zero shaped candles from the birthday cake they cut at the twins’ party, the day prior. He dug the spoon in the cream, when he ate from it he moaned, Hakuryuu was just too good at cooking. Lime and strawberry was a combination he never thought it could work on a cake but that was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted - Taking out from the list every dessert Hakuryuu made with peaches, of course.

****

Hakuren and Hakuyuu dug their spoons as well and feasted on the cake.

****

The three of them were sitting on the couch, in the dark, watching a movie.

****

“I have the feeling daddy won’t like this,” Hakuyuu said chewing on the cake regardless.

****

“Meh, it’ll be fine. Let me do the talking when the time comes.” Judar assured.

****

Hakuren’s eyes were glued to the screen, when the female protagonist entered the dark room, he braced his knees.

****

“Are you THAT scared?” Judar smirked.

****

“N-no, of course not!”

****

The music slowed down, turning more twisted and enhancing the suspense.

****

When the apparition jumped in the screen the three of them screeched.

****

The protagonist was dead and the credits rolled.

****

“Is that the end? Really?” Hakuyuu complained.

****

“She did everything right! The spirit should have gone to the afterlife! This is bullshit!” Hakuren complained as well.

****

Judar frowned, “watch that mouth young man. I am not being scolded ‘cause you said a bad word at school again.”

****

“Yes, dad.” Hakuren sulked.

****

“Well this was good, I was totally not scared by the way!” Judar stood from the couch and went to the fridge for a bottle of water, they kept talking commentary about the movie when a noise came from the door. The three of them startled looking intently, almost as if they were waiting for a ghost to appear.

****

Instead, the lights were turned on.

****

If that was a ghost, it was the most handsome ghost he had ever seen, Judar thought.

****

The twins complained about the change of light but greeted their father. “Hi, daddy!”

****

“Why is it so dark?” Hakuryuu left his portfolio and shoes in the command center.

****

“We were watching a movie.” Hakuyuu talked with his mouth full of cake.

****

“What the- Why are you eating the cake like that? That’s what the dishes were made for.” Hakuryuu crossed his arms.

****

“It was dad’s idea.” Hakuren pointed at the man standing up in the kitchen.

****

“Yeah, he started.” Hakuyuu nodded.

****

Judar gulped and greeted his husband, “H-how was work?”

****

Hakuryuu’s severe eyes were on him.“You know how I feel about eating or drinking things without serving them first.”

****

“I know! But the movie was on and we had the lights off, and… and they started!”  Judar rambled.

****

“What? You brought the spoons, dad!” Hakuren complained.

****

“Yes, but I also brought the cake, you guys should have helped with something!”

****

“We were watching the movie,” Hakuyuu said while he kept just a small remaining piece of their birthday cake in the fridge.

****

“Well, so was I.” Judar huffed.

****

Hakuryuu massaged his brow, “okay, stop. The three of you, go brush your teeth, it’s late.”

****

“Yes, sir!” The three of them made a military salute and went marching, that only added annoyance to Hakuryuu.

****

Fully clad in his pajamas after taking a warm soothing shower, Hakuryuu sat on the bed and rubbed his heel, it had been a horrible day. When Judar got into the room, after tucking their sons to bed, he pushed his husband softly to the mattress. Hakuryuu just leaned back, knowing what was coming.

****

Judar took Hakuryuu’s foot and started massaging it, Hakuryuu grunted, pleased with how Judar’s fingers worked on his tired feet.

****

“Long day, babe?”

****

“We were walking a lot around the lake taking samples of the algae bloom. It’s more tiring than it sounds”

****

“Well yes, obviously. Did you manage to talk about your project to the director?”

****

“It might take a while, he doesn’t understand anything about mixotrophic dinoflagellates.”

****

“Hell, you have explained it to me a lot of times and I still don’t have a clue.”

****

“Well, I still don’t understand the difference between PyCharm and IntelliJ IDEA.”

****

“Fair.” Judar’s thumbs pressed on Hakuryuu’s arch and found the noise he made quite pleasant. Judar lifted the foot to his face and licked softly the chubby toes.

****

Hakuryuu sighed in appreciation at every nibble and kiss Judar gave, letting his toes spread to give access to his lover.

****

Judar suckled the pinky and kissed his way down to the heel.

****

Hakuryuu smiled, “come here, love, I want to touch you.”

****

Judar was crawling up to Hakuryuu when they heard a knock at the door.

****

Judar flopped on his stomach at the side, groaning in frustration. Those kids always interrupted him in the worst of times.

****

“What is it?” Hakuryuu called and pulled the covers over both of them.

****

The kids opened slowly the door.

****

“Uhm.” Hakuyuu started.

****

“Yes?” Hakuryuu replied, a bit exasperated for the interruption of his romantic moment.

****

“We are scared and we can’t sleep,” Hakuren said.

****

“Can we sleep here, daddies?” Hakuyuu asked politely.

****

“Yeah, just don't kick your father this time,” Judar said while his face was still in the pillow.

****

The twins rushed up to the bed, closing the door behind them and getting inside the covers as quickly as possible. They were holding each other between both their parents.

****

“Good night!” They said in unison. Hakuryuu got on his elbows to turn off the lamp but he stopped in his tracks, “wait, what was the movie you were watching when I arrived?”

****

The children feigned to be asleep and Judar smiled innocently, “I love you, Hakuryuu.”

****

Hakuryuu frowned and shook his head in disapproval. “Another horror movie.”

****

The light was out and Hakuryuu leaned on his side, facing his kids, sometimes Judar was such a pain.

****

His husband’s warm hand caught his and stroked it softly with the thumb.

****

Sometimes he was such a delight.

****

“I love you too, Judar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> We're done at last! Thank you for commenting and feeling something with my writing, that's what I value the most! I will keep on writing BlackSun is online and I will try to stay active, in a few days I'll be drawing soething for the Thiefshipping Coloring Book project so I might have some delays here and there. I am also on my project of the doujinshi based on orsaverba's fic Stay. So, busy AF, but still writing! I have many ideas to explore yet. I really enjoyed this one, many of you don't know this but I am a single father of a girl so this idea was very close me, cause we single parents tend to be paranoid about our relationships with people and how it affects our kids. 
> 
> By the way, I have now this brand new link of Buy Me a Coffee, in case you want to, you know buy me a coffee - and help me stay up late to write something ;D
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Midknight


End file.
